


Reuniting Text

by ShinkengerRedBlue



Category: Jung Juri - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fun Date, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/ShinkengerRedBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onew thinks about his past variety shows and thinks about Jung Juri. He sends her a text and they go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reuniting Text

Onew sat down in the car seat, feeling extremely tired. He just finished recording some variety show that he didn't even remember at the moment. He was that tired. He had been asked to do the usual: sing, dance and answer awkward questions. He shifted around in his seat, muscles screaming from being overused. Onew pulled out his phone and started listening to music, already relaxing since he didn't have a schedule until late late tomorrow. Onew started looking through all his media sites, ignoring all the messages on twitter since it would take him hours to read all the fan mail. He looked through Naver and through various search engines, making sure all his members were doing well.

Minho was doing well when doing sports variety shows, Key was being sassy all over the place. He knew that Jonghyun was doing well, since he was a bit of a musical reclusive. And Taemin.... was such a charming, evil maknae every show he went on. So Onew leaned back into his chair and wished he had something to drink. Onew went back on his phone, this time intent on just browsing. Onew liked to see what the fans posted, like photo shopped pictures and videos of all the members being lovely dovey. He typed in his name and looked at all the pictures of himself, either handsome and sexy or looking very nerdy. He clicked on random links, liking and saving random pictures he found.

He clicked on one picture of himself when he was filming Star Golden Bell when he saw a picture of all the cast together. He scanned the cast, thinking how fun the show was before it finally ended. Variety shows just weren't made like that now, with all the fun games and meeting new people. He missed just sitting down and having fun listening to stories. He thought back to the episode where SHINee appeared and suddenly smiled. He suddenly remembered Jung Juri noona and her “persistent” love towards him and other idols, like MBLAQ's Lee Joon.

Onew knew that Juri noona wasn't even like that in real life. She was really smart and calm and actually not that sexual. She was just a normal person, who made her life making people laugh. To tell you the truth, Onew hadn't heard from Juri noona for quite some time now and maybe he could text her and wish her a nice day. He glanced through his phone contacts and found her number. He was worried that her number changed or disconnected. He opened up a text and started typing.

    

From: Onew

To: Juri Noona,

 

How are you?

I haven't from you in a while.

I hope you're doing well.   
  
---  
  
Onew hoped Juri noona received his text as he went back to browsing through random pictures of himself. He found himself, 10 minutes later, finally back at the dorm and trudged through the door. It wasn't that late (the time was only 2 am in the morning) and he found everyone still awake. Taemin and Minho were playing video games (Minho was totally winning), and Key was eating cereal on the couch. Onew didn't see Jonghyun anywhere, so he went ahead and grabbed a glass of water. He sipped it slowly before feeling his phone buzz. Onew put down his glass and read the incoming text.

    

From: Juri Noona

To: Onew,

 

I'm doing well.

I just got out of filming and

decided to get something to eat.

How are you?  
  
---  
  
Onew smiled and finished off his glass of water. He smiled at the simple text and sat down next to Key, semi-listening to Taemin whine to Minho about letting him win. Onew texted back,

    

From: Onew

To: Juri Noona,

 

Oh? What are you eating?

Chicken? Noona are you eating

chicken without me? T-T  
  
---  
  
Onew pouted. If Juri noona was eating chicken without him... well that's mean. Onew liked chicken (Obsessed, more like it) and so if noona treated him to chicken, that would be nice~. He put away his phone as he ordered the members to go clean up and go to sleep since most of them had shows to record later. He smiled as Taemin subtly cuddled up to Onew and whined, before Onew pushed him to the bedroom. He waited for the restroom to be empty, glancing back at his phone. He saw he had another text from Juri noona.

    

From: Juri Noona,

To: Onew,

 

Haha, no. I'm eating a simple salad.

I haven't eaten chicken in a while,

do you want to go and get some

chicken later?  
  
---  
  
Onew smiled widely and wiggled in happiness. Chicken~ and Juri noona was going to pay~! He quickly looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and Minho came out. Minho poked Onew's cheek as he went into the restroom. He quickly texted a response before brushing his teeth.

    

From: Onew

To: Juri Noona,

 

Sounds yummy~!

That sounds very very good.

When do you want to meet up?  
  
---  
  
Onew finished up in the bathroom and went into the living room. He made sure the air was at a comfortable temperature and that everything was put away. He went to the room he shared with their manager and laid in his bed. He plugged in his phone to his charger before changing into his pajamas. He yawned and climbed into his blankets, casually seeing if Juri Noona texted him back. He didn't see a text, so he coughed and glanced at his manager before browsing articles of Juri noona.

Juri noona was very popular in making people laugh. She was really good at contorting her face into a dinosaur shape and she was great at making funny puns. Onew was able to find many funny videos and pictures of Juri noona. He ended up spending 20 minutes looking at pictures before blinking and feeling embarrassed. It was like he was a teenager stalking his favorite celebrity.

It was definitely a new feeling since he didn't really think about dating or girls. Maybe he was taking this far but Juri noona had basically asked him on a date and he just now realized it. Oh man a date.... Onew calmed himself down and put his phone down. Going out to eat was not a date. Just him and a respectable sunbae eating chicken together...alone.. Darn. He ignored the buzzing from his phone and tried to fall asleep, determined to read the message later, after he got some well deserved sleep. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

When morning came and Onew was awaken by a happy maknae (who had been fed pancakes by Key), he was slightly still flustered from last night. He grabbed his phone and finally looked at the text he got from Juri noona.

    

From: Juri Noona

To: Onew,

 

Whenever you're free. Just text me

whenever since I know you're

really busy with promotions.

Just text me before Friday since I'm

going to be really busy then.  
  
---  
  
Onew took a deep breath and finally calmed down. Juri noona was giving him the ability to choose when they would go out to eat. So he thought about this week and how many shows he had to record. Today was Wednesday and he was free today while the rest of the week he was recording music shows with the rest of the SHINee members. He watched Jonghyun drape himself over Key while Key was cooking pancakes. Onew leaned against the couch seat and finally responded to Juri noona.

    

From: Onew

To: Juri Noona,

 

Today is actually the best day to

go out and eat since I have to record with the rest of the SHINee members tomorrow. Are you busy today noona?  
  
---  
  
Onew slipped his phone into his pocket and went into the kitchen to eat. Onew spent his morning leisurely eating and getting dressed since he had nothing to do but maybe dance practice later. He laid on the couch and started watching tv, flipping through the channels. He found himself watching a random cartoon that he really wasn't even paying attention. He really was just waiting for Juri noona to answer him so he could plan on what to wear (and maybe freak out since he was maybe going on a maybe date with Juri noona). To be honest, Onew didn't know if he like liked Juri noona but he did think that she was amazing and nice and pretty and ….fuck. He scrubbed his face with his hands and rolled around on the couch. He felt someone sit on him and he looked up and saw Taemin laying on top of him and eating chips.

“Taemin aren't you suppose to go and practice with Kai?”

Taemin hummed and kept eating his chips.

“In about 2 hours, he has to buy me food since he lost a bet we made.”

“Oh? What bet?”

Taemin smirked and handed the bag of chips to Onew.

“He bet that I couldn't wrestle him to the ground and I did, very easily at that.”

 Onew looked at Taemin closely and shook his head. He didn't want anymore details because even though Taemin was in his own world most of time, he had plenty secrets. He turned back to his phone and went onto twitter. He answered all the mentions and tweets he could, in korean of course, and jumped a tiny bit when he got a text from Juri noona.

    

From: Juri Noona

To: Onew

 

I have to record today but I'm done by 6. Let's meet up at S-place at 7.  
  
---  
  
Onew smiled and put his phone down. He put his head into his arms and dozed off with Taemin still on his back. Taemin looked at his hyung and smiled, his hyung was so innocently cute. Nobody else had noticed but Onew hyung had been staring at his phone more intently since he came home yesterday. Taemin had sneaked his way into Onew hyung's bedroom and hacked his way into hyung's phone (which was really easy since Onew hyung's password was SHINee). Taemin had seen the texts between Onew hyung and Jung Juri noona and at first he was skeptical. Taemin knew that Juri noona was a nice person but he wasn't into that type of girl but apparently Onew hyung was. The texts between his hyung and Juri noona were really simple and cute. And she offered to buy chicken so Taemin approved. The funny thing was none of the other members had noticed Onew hyung was into his phone more than usual. Key was usually the one who was intuitive (nosy) into the other member's lives. Taemin hummed and jumped off Onew, intent on eating more food out of their fridge.

Onew fell asleep and the hours passed by. It was five o'clock when Jonghyun woke Onew up to eat some noodles before Minho ate them all. Onew rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock and pursed his lips. It was still early so he ate one bowl of noodles. He put his bowl in the sink and went to shower. He made sure he cleaned every part of himself before drying up. He browsed through his closet, looking for something simple but still chic. He stuck to a pair of black skinnies and a nice dark green shirt. It was perfect to go and eat chicken in.

Now the only problem was that, at this rate, he would early at the restaurant and seem very eager. Well he was eager but he didn't want to show that. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and left the dorm. Normally he would asked his manager to drive him but all the fans knew what it looked like and so he was going to walk to the restaurant. With his beanie and glasses, nobody recognized him and he mentally cheered for the disguise success. It only took him 40 minutes to make it to the restaurant. He looked at his phone and winced when he saw it was only 6:30. He was a full 30 minutes early, in which he went inside the restaurant and found a nice secluded booth so he could wait for Juri noona. He skillfully waited in the booth, making sure no fans could see him. Waiting wasn't that hard except for the delicious smells wafting around him. S-restaurant was an amazing restaurant. It served fried chicken, spaghetti and plenty of other dishes that made Onew's mouth water. He looked through the menu and hummed at all the dishes. He was still reading everything on the menu when he felt someone next to him.

He looked up and saw Juri noona. She looked really pretty in simple leather pants and a cute printed shirt. She tied the outfit together with a dark jacket and sneakers. She sat down right across from him and smiled. Her eye smile was really beautiful.

“You're early.”

Onew blushed a tiny bit.

“I thought walking here would take more time. How are you Juri noona?”

Juri waved her hand in the hair and put her chin in her hand, tilting her head slightly.

“Boring. Just recording and making my face look ridiculous. You know, same old same old. How are you and SHINee? The newest song sounds great.”

Onew smiled brightly, Everybody was such a great song and it was an immensely liked song, thankfully. He was glad Juri noona liked it, because even though people didn't like her imitating idols and their songs, she only did that to songs she really liked. Onew coughed a bit when he found himself smiling for too long.

“I'm glad noona”

Juri chuckled and leaned in only a bit before whispering.

“Only one comment though. Taemin seemed very sexy in the music video. I'm sure the fan girls went wild.”

Onew pouted, Taemin had been very sexy in that music video, enough to make Minho not happy and keep Taemin in his room for hours. Onew really didn't want to know what they did but at the end, Taemin had that evil smirk on his face and Onew knew not to ask.

“Yeah, he was. He had fun twirling around in the coat.”

Juri smile and started looking at the menu.

“When I had seen the music video, I was surprised. All of you have grown up into very mature-”

She winked.

“Sexy men. Especially our baby maknae Taemin.”

Onew blushed but laughed at her wink. It was true that Taemin was SHINee's baby and he always would be but he had grown up very mature (even if he was in his own world every now and then).

“Everyone has grown a lot since our debut days. Do you remember when we debuted?”

Juri nodded,

“You guys were so young and adorable but still really young. It makes me sad with how much you guys had to go through to be here now. Especially when you hear about all the scandals and problems idols are having how. “

Onew hummed and was about to reply when the waiter finally came to take their orders. Onew turned to Juri noona and waited for her to order first. Juri smiled and turned to the waiter,

“3 orders of fried chicken, 2 orders of samgyeopsal, 2 doshiraks and 2 colas.”

Onew's eyes widen at all the food being ordered but kept silent, he was hungry from the walk to the restaurant and Juri noona was paying. Juri noona nodded to the waiter that was all the food they wanted for now and turned her attention back to Onew, waiting for response to her comments.

“As I saying, how are you guys now? Doing ok?”

Onew smiled,

“Yes noona. We are doing very well. It was hard when we first started as SHINee but now, it's a fun routine. Everyone is healthy and eating good.”

Juri smiled,

“Good good, otherwise I'd have to come over and cook you guys a meal.”

Onew laughed.

“I'm sure the others wouldn't mind a nice home cooked meal, especially from you, Juri noona”

Juri noona eyed him, not sure if he was teasing or not. She yawned behind her hand discretely and smiled.

“I'm a great cook you know.”

Onew had noticed her yawning but he moved past it. It wouldn't do well to dwell on worrying for Juri noona. He knew she took good care of herself.

“Like I said, I'm sure the others would enjoy your meal. It's been a while since we had anything home made”

Juri smiled and the waiter finally came back to their table with their colas and doshiraks. They watched as the waiter also set out the order of samgyeopsal in front of Juri. She smiled and thanked the waiter before going ahead and putting the meat on the grill and shivered at the sound of meat grilling. She made sure the meat was put neatly on the grill before turned to her soda. Onew smiled as Juri noona opened her soda and started sipping it.

“No soju noona?” Onew smirked as he teased his noona. She was well known for drinking and calling idols. And inviting idols to her place to drink, as he remembered from a certain variety show.

Juri wrinkled her nose and took another sip of cola before dealing with her doshirak. “I don't drink that much anymore and it's not a smart idea to drink with idols in public. And you are quite the special idol, aren't you, Mr. Wrestler?”

Onew blushed, oh why did the other members tell about his drinking habits. So what if he liked to wrestle and maybe broke a couple of dishes? But yeah she made a point, fans would go nuts if Dispatch were to take pictures of him drinking with Juri noona, especially because they had no contact with each other for months. He started shaking his doshirak in order not to reply to her comment, but he could see she was silently laughing at his silent admission to his drinking habits. He smiled at the her cute eyesmile and tried not to over think the feelings he had in the pit of his stomach.

Juri, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. From the moment she had found out Onew had been early in getting to the restaurant, to the moment where she teased him about his drinking habits, she knew Onew liked her. Despite her many stories about ex boyfriends and how it ended, Juri ended up gaining experience knowing if a guy liked her or not. Unlike Lee Joon from MBLAQ (who was a really good friend), Onew listened to her a bit more and gave more attention than anyone she knew. She wondered when he started liking her since they had quite a tv history together. She mentally shrugged off any thoughts about why he texted her in the first place and eyed Onew. It was best to let things go at their own pace since he was part of SHINee and his fans could literally maul her at any moment's notice. She opened up her doshirak and started eating, stealthy making sure the meat wasn't burning.

The silence around them was natural and nice. They didn't have the urge to make small talk and it was only until Onew decided to break the silence by humming. It was SHINee's latest song, Everybody, and Juri chuckled. It was a nice song, she had to admit. Juri started cutting the samgyeopsal with the scissors at the table, making sure nothing was burnt. As she started cutting the last piece of meat, the fried chicken finally arrived at the table, all in a nice big basket.

Onew's mouth watered and he had to wait until Juri noona took a piece first. He was a gentlemen and it was not going to kill him to wait for her to go first. Embarrassingly, he watched her bite into the first piece of chicken and stared a bit at her pink lips. He only snapped out of his staring when Juri poked at the meat.

“It's all done~”

Onew watched her take a piece of samgyeopsal, some kimchi, a piece of garlic and rolled it all up in lettuce. She winked and held out the wrap and waited. Onew blushed but leaned in to eat the wrap. It was delicious. She put just the right amount of kimchi and garlic in the wrap. It surprised him that she was able to do it right on the first try. His confusement must shown on his face because Juri started laughing.

“How did you how I like my wraps noona?”

Juri nibbled on a piece of chicken before responding.

“When we filmed before together, I noticed you make your wraps sorta the way I do, except that I add more kimchi.”

Onew nodded, interested that they almost matched when making wraps. He decided he would feed Juri noona as well. He grabbed some lettuce and fixed up a wrap for her. He debated feeding her and just putting the wrap in her hand. The decision was made for him when Juri noona tugged on his hand and ate the wrap out of his hand. Onew bit his lip and watched Juri munch on the wrap. She tilted her head side to side and finally gave Onew a wink and a thumbs up. Onew let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and started eating more of the samgyeopsal.

The food was just so delicious. It felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Evidently Juri noona had noticed as she teased him.

“Chill big boy, we've got plenty to eat and I can always order more.”

Onew blushed and slowed down, savoring the kimchi and samgyeopsal in his mouth. He sipped his cola and smiled,

“I'll try noona, but this food is really good haha.”

Juri smiled and pushed a few pieces of samgyeopsal towards Onew. “Well it makes me happy that the food is good and that you're happy.”

Onew took the meat and smiled,

“I'm always happy when there's food.”

Juri chuckled, “I've noticed. So anyways what's new with you? Besides promotions?”

Onew hummed in thought,

“Well a couple of months ago we recorded a show where we all planned separate vacations. It was called One Fine Day. I visited Thailand, Jonghyun visited Japan, Key and Minho visited England, and Taemin visited Switzerland. Thailand was amazing noona. The food was amazing, the weather was great and it was so relaxing to do nothing but have fun. “

Juri watched as Onew kept talking, his eyes shining brightly and full of happiness. His vacation sounded fun and she was a bit envious of him. Juri's schedule was nothing like Onew's but to her, he had more ideas and ambition to act on. She usually stayed in her bubble and maybe she could break out.

“Wow that all sounds great and when was that?”

Onew pondered,

“Well we recorded in February then Dream Girl and Why So Serious promotions happened.”

Juri nodded, “That's a lot to do 9 months. I'm really impressed.”

Onew flushed and grinned. “It's all due to hard work. So as for new, we have some concerts and festivals to do. Tomorrow we have recording to do and more practice.”

Juri finished her doshirak and snatched the last of the samgyeopsal. “You'll be ok. You guys always do an amazing job.”

Onew grew a little flustered but he managed to calm himself and help Juri noona finish off the chicken. He sat a bit back, amazed that they ate all the food. Juri finished her cola and Onew finished his as well. This outing was fun and Onew was happy he texted Juri noona.

Juri patted her mouth with a napkin and laced her fingers together. “So are you full or are you up for some ice cream?”

Onew patted his stomach and pursed his lips in thought. “I could go for ice cream. I'm surprised that you're not full noona. You usually don't eat much.”

Juri nodded, “Yeah but lately I was on a diet that I realized a couple of days ago, that I didn't need it. Body looks great the way it is and I feel great.”

Onew knew dieting was big in Korea but he didn't think Juri noona would diet when she acted like she liked to indulge in food. But Onew was proud in her because she knew she was beautiful without the diet. He smiled and took her hand into his.

“I'm glad you think that way. You are beautiful and fierce and such a good person.”

Juri rose an eyebrow and smiled, “Thanks, now let me pay and we'll go.” 

Juri let the table and paid very quickly, so quickly that Onew didn't even get to see the total. She put away her wallet and they left the restaurant. Juri shivered as the cold wind blew. She checked her phone and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock. They had spent a nice 2 hours eating and now they were going to get some ice cream. Juri suggested an ice cream place around the corner and Onew nodded.

“So noona, what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?”

Juri shivered again.

“Black Walnut. It tastes so sweet and savory. What's yours?”

Onew took his jacket and wrapped it around Juri, having noticed her shivering. Juri smiled at his chivalry and snuggled into his jacket, taking note of his cologne. Juri took a chance and leaned up against Onew, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up and she didn't want to look at his face.

Onew felt Juri noona cuddle into him and his breath got caught in his throat. She was...was...cuddling into his side and his heart rate shot through the roof. Did she know he sorta liked her? Onew gathered up his courage and wrapped his arm around Juri noona, fighting the urge to look at her.

Juri smiled and snuggled more into Onew. Onew, food and flirting...such a good day.

Onew relaxed and found his thoughts.

“I like cotton candy.”

Juri grinned, “I thought you would have been the vanilla type of person.” Onew shook his head. “Vanilla is sometimes too plain for me. I like to be adventurous with my food.”

Juri nodded. “You're a very adventurous person Onew. It's pretty adorable.”

Onew smiled, “You're adorable too noona.” They finally reached the ice cream place Juri talked about and they ordered what they wanted. They looked around for a place to sit and found a small booth. They sat rather close to each other and smiled, now the atmosphere around them felt like a date. Juri felt like making small talk this time but she didn't know how to start.

“So when did you realize you started liking me?”

Onew almost choked on his ice cream, his face turned red quickly. He was going to embarrass himself quickly.

“Well..um..I'm not even sure. I mean when we were recording Star Golden Bell and other shows, there wasn't much chemistry. But when I texted you the other day and now meeting you, the chemistry is actually there.”

Juri rose her eyebrow and chuckled. She nibbled on her ice cream.

“That sounds ok to me. You aren't the kind of person that notices their feelings the first time around. You're so innocent and it's refreshing.”

Onew bit into his ice cream to hide his smile. Yeah, Juri noona described him to a T.

“Thanks noona. It's nice to hear that I'm refreshing and innocent,”

Juri nodded and put down her empty cup, having finished her ice cream. She leaned against Onew, suddenly sleepy from all the food. She listened to him finish up his ice cream and sigh in happiness.

“Noona?”

Juri hummed,

“When did you like start liking me?”

Juri blinked slowly and stretched to get rid of the sleepiness.

“Well when I met you, you were such a gentleman and very nice. I ended up researching SHINee and I thought you guys were great. I really liked your singing, so I ended up buying your album. I currently have all your albums on my shelf. All the music you guys have done, is just amazing”

Onew was surprised. She had all their albums? They had a lot of albums, korean and japanese wise, that would be a lot of money.

“Noona, that's a lot of money..”

Juri waved his concern to the side. “Trust me, it's ok.” Juri didn't need to tell him that she had quite the bit of money saved up. She took very good care of her money, to say the least. She watched Onew finish his ice cream and smile. Juri poked Onew's face.

“Hey it's getting late, it's time to go.”

Onew nodded and got up, helping Juri up. They left the ice cream parlor and turned to each other. Juri smiled and winked.

“Will I see you later?”

Onew nodded.

“Yeah, I'll text you later ok?”

Juri nodded and reached up to kiss Onew's cheek before winking and walking away. Onew watched her walk away before reaching up to touch his cheek. He could still the warmth from his cheek from her lips before shaking his head in amusement. Jung Juri was such a woman.

 


End file.
